


Civilization Beginnings: Survivor Journals

by Seanchi_Ciallmhar



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: How Do I Tag, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:59:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanchi_Ciallmhar/pseuds/Seanchi_Ciallmhar
Summary: After waking up on an island with no way of knowing how she got there, Shea Fresco has survived twenty-eight days  on an island of dinosaurs and other dangers.





	Civilization Beginnings: Survivor Journals

**Author's Note:**

> So after several years of not writing because becoming an adult leaves no free time, I decided to start writing again. This is the first thing I've written in several years after jotting down ideas while playing Ark. As I go I will try to bring in lore, locations, and species that one could run into in the game. I hope you enjoy.

Shea Fresco Day 28 Dawn

Today I have finally gotten a hold of some paper from Samuel to begin writing out my adventures in this place. So much has happened since I woke up here, that I'm not sure how to start. The beginning would probably be good I guess.

Twenty-eight days ago i woke up, mostly naked, bald, on a beach, with no memory of how I got where I was, and no civilization in sight. I, may have panicked a tiny bit.... Yeah no I panicked a lot. There were actual dinosaurs, like the big bone structures my mom used to take me to see, but these were living breathing moving dinosaurs. I'm not gonna lie, I wanted close my eyes and pretend it was all a dream, but it felt too real, you know. I then got up and started walking along the beach. Having watched all the Jurassic Park a movies, I decided I should probably try to not be stupid on the off chance that this wasn't a dream. I grabbed a few things to try to defend myself with, like a big ass stick, and stayed close to the tree line and hid between big rocks to make sure that nothing could easily see me. Although in retrospect now, what the hell was I thinking a big stick would do against a t-rex or raptor. I walked for about an hour. And while this place still manages to surprise me almost everyday still, I find it hard to describe how I felt that day other than in awe. This place is like a paradise, or it would be without the scary predator dinosaurs out and about.

I saw so many things that first day that if I’m being completely honest, still are pretty amazing. Small dinos, large dinos, a huge shark in the water that took down a Pterodactyl in a giant leap. Tropical plants that are so beautiful, and views that are jaw dropping. All I could think about is how amazing this place was as I explored, it took me a little bit to realize how terrifying the night was going to be with no shelter. With those thoughts running through my head I decided to stop near a large rock grouping in order to think of a game plan. I had not seen any, and I mean **any** , signs of civilization as I walked along that beach. No airplane trails, no boats in the distance on the horizon. Nothing, and that was a bit worrisome for someone who's family's version of roughing it was going to the mountains and staying in a cabin that had no wifi.

So I decided that first I was going to find fresh water, second gather some of the berries I had been seeing on all the bushes in one of the big leaves I could get from a nearby tree, make some sort of carry-able pouch with it, and third and most importantly find a good place to hide for the night. So I walked some more, coming up to a river that branched off around a couple small islands before going into the ocean. After testing the water to make sure it wasn't salty I made my way onto one of the smaller islands. This one had a couple of huge boulders on it with trees and bushes around them. I managed to find a crevice between three of the boulders that once I got into had enough room for me to lay down in and be kept out of sight from the top. That was where I decided I would stay the night. Next I checked the river water on one side to make sure it was fresh, it was. Then I went around and gathered berries for my meals for the day and put them in my hidey hole. By that time the sun had started going down and it was dusk. I gathered some branches with the leaves still on them and put them at the opening of where I was staying for extra coverage. I am so glad that I did. All day I had seen signs of predators being in the area, but I had been lucky enough to not encounter any. Unfortunately for me, that luck ran out the first night. First I heard the roars, loud enough that I thought whatever made it had to be close by, but it wasn't. As the sky got darker the roars got louder. And the closer they got louder the roars got. I even heard some people screaming that night, Cries and screams for help from whatever Gods they believed in, most I couldn't fully make out except that they were human. This was for the whole night. Roars, screams, the earth shaking so much that I literally bounced around in between the boulders as the beasts walked by. I got no sleep that night, and slept for most of the next day only coming out to gather more berries, get water, and go to the bathroom. I did that for about 3 days. Each night after wasn't as dramatic as that first one, but I doubt I will ever forget the terror of the world shaking. But then I met Trygve and everything changed


End file.
